


The Last Night

by Zigglez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Future Fic, Gun Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Real Life, Violence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigglez/pseuds/Zigglez
Summary: An original one-shot of what might happen in the future if the Corona Virus and the Goverment became worse. Let me know if I should add any more tags
Kudos: 1





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part of this for a school compitition and I wanted to finish it. Enjoy?

I looked at my clock, as I laced up my shoes. 3am. The Witching Hour. Perfect for witchcraft, ghost sightings, and leaving the house when you didn't want anyone to see you. I climbed through my open window, making sure that I left it slightly open, before I ran off into the night.

"Be quiet!" I had missed this. The incessant bickering. The stifled laughter, so it was not to be heard. The fact that for even just a couple hours, I could be a kid again. The dulled 'thud' of footsteps became apparent to everyone, as we shared looks of horror, and fear. A quiet cry of "Scatter!" was all it took, before everyone was slinking into shadows, and bushes. I moved close to the ground, and had a target in sight: a large-ish bush, which had been my choice of hiding spot for months. Moving quickly, and quietly, I approached it. This wasn't our first experience with the Night Guards. We knew what to do. Had been doing it for half of our lives. Which was why it was so surprising, when a spotlight was shone on me. My head snapped to where the light sourced from, before I gave up on all hopes of stealth, and ran. I had no clear path, my legs only fueled by fear and adrenaline, which had no effect on a taser.

I opened my eyes slowly, as I lifted my head up, before being overcome with dizziness, and putting it back down.

"Good. You're awake." 

"Where am I?" My voice was quiet, and it hurt to speak.

"Would you like to tell me what you were doing outside?" I stayed quiet. No use trying to defend myself, when my fate had already been decided for me. "You know it's illegal. Correct? And you know the consequences." I breathed in quickly. Those so called 'consequences' were aired on TV. Of course I knew what they were. "So I'll give you one last chance. Why were you outside?" Again, I stayed quiet. "Take her to the holding cell"

The holding cell was a small place, with only one other person in it. We didn't try to make conversation, and the time passed slowly, until someone came to the gate, and opened it. "Follow me." I didn't try to run. I knew I wouldn't get far. We walked quickly, until we reached a door, and were pushed through it, onto a small stage. A camera was in the corner, and a bunch of people in hazmat suits off to the side. I took it all in, knowing it would be the last thing I ever saw. I walked up to one of the chairs and sat down, on the cold metal, watching as someone came forward, and stood to the side of me, pushing my head slightly to the side. I looked into the camera lense, as I heard a small click, before everything went black.  
-  
I flinched as a loud bang echoed around the small room. Another person dead without being a victim of the virus. One more number added to the growing list. The stilted noise of a body being dragged reached my ears, but I still refused to look up, my head cemented in it's downward position, until it was pulled upwards by someone, the same gun that had killed the girl being pressed against my hairline as the camera panned around to me. My eyes flickered around the room rapidly, looking at every detail, yet not committing it to memory. This wouldn't be the last thing I saw. Not if I could help it. They didn't tie us down, assuming we were too tired to fight. One of many mistakes on their part. If I could get the gun, I could have control of the room. My hand twitched in anticipation, as I waited for the perfect moment. The gun pushed harder, and I shot my hand up, grabbing the barrel, and twisting, like a crocodile with its prey. Unlike in movies, the person didn't try to shoot, they didn't even try to stop me. I moved toward the door, walking backwards, with the gun stretched out in front of me, moving wildly from target to target.

"Unlock the door!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. why don't you sit back down?"

"What? So you can kill me? I don't think so!"

"You're going to die either way." I moved my eyes from the speaker around the room until I saw something glint under the harsh lights. Of course they had more than one gun. Knowing they had been seen the person moved forwards, until they were standing in front of me.

"This would be easier if you sat down."

No. No way was I going to die at the hands of these megalomaniacs. I moved the gun closet to my body, before eventually pressing it to my temple, hand shaking. I had tears in my eyes, though I refused to let them fall. This was it, and though I knew I should regret the decisions that brought me here, I couldn't bring myself too. In some way, this would be the best thing to have happened to me. A delivery of poetic justice, brought about in the worst way possible. And so, as I pulled the trigger, I let a smile appear on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment feedback plese. It would really help me as a writer


End file.
